


Why Don't You Say So?

by deLioncourts



Series: Time To Get Closer [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hwitaek's Party House, Hyojin has a secret, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Reunions, Seungjoon is a mess, Tagging is a nightmare, Wyatt and Yuto have cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLioncourts/pseuds/deLioncourts
Summary: “That’s it? You want me to come to a party?”Hyojin feels the kindling of his short temper spark inside his chest. He wants to tell Seungjoon to go fuck himself. Wants to launch into a tirade about how he doesn’t even know him at all anymore. He has friends, lovers, and secrets of his own (some most definitely bigger than others). Just because he doesn’t make the front page of the college gossip train, how could Seungjoon assume anything about him when he’s the one who slagged off their friendship in the first place??Instead he bottles his indignity and reaches across the table, taking Seungjoon’s hand in his own and shaking it once. Firm. He’ll just have to prove it instead.“Deal.”
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Series: Time To Get Closer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891594
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Why Don't You Say So?

**Author's Note:**

> hello fuses! i know this fandom is small but onf has taken over my brain and i've been dying to contribute to the growing list of fics for a while now. hope you enjoy :)

Hyojin slumps in his chair, spinning his pen between his fingers idly and checking the clock hanging on the wall for what feels like the twelfth time in as many minutes. Contrary to popular belief he does have places he’d rather be then holed up in the university library on a Thursday afternoon waiting for Lee Seungjoon to finally show his face. Minkyun had promised pizza, beer, and that new Bong Joon Ho film that had taken hours to download from Changyoon’s computer on their shitty dorm wifi. Mediocre or not, he  _ had _ a social life, dammit.

He should have known what to expect when he’d accepted his professors’ offer to tutor his degenerate classmate. But what self respecting student on an academic scholarship could say no to extra credit? Add onto that a recommendation for an internship in the coming year that could be the doorway to the career Hyojin’s been dreaming of practically his whole life. Surely all of this was worth waiting five more minutes. 

Hyojin wondered if Seungjoon even understood the concept of being on time to  _ anything _ or if he just expected the world to bend to his every whim like it had since high school. 

He’s pulling up his phone to shoot off a text message with way more angry faced emojis than necessary when a figure passes through his peripheral vision and slumps into the chair opposite him. Hyojin tries his best not to roll his eyes directly into the back of his skull as he takes in Seungjoon’s disheveled appearance. His bleached hair is tousled haphazardly and his jacket falls lopsided much like the smile on his face as he takes in the hard set line of Hyojin’s expression. But what really gives him away is the faint pink outline of what looks like (in Hyojin’s professional opinion) cheap lipstick smudged just below his jawline. 

“I assume  _ this  _ is why you were late?” Hyojin waves his hand in a vague gesture at the boy across the table. 

Seungjoon has the audacity to huff a laugh, the shit eating grin that sets Hyojin’s teeth on edge never wavering. 

“Oh come on, Jinnie, I’m not that late. Besides...you and I both know I don’t actually need any help passing this class. And when a cute girl needs help finding the science building, who am I to say no?” 

“According to professor Choi, you  _ do  _ need help.” Hyojin folds his arms across his chest and tries his best to stamp down the murderous intent creeping into his bloodstream. “You’re on the cusp of failing, actually. I’d appreciate it for the sake of my own standing if you could at least pretend to take this seriously. And don’t fucking call me Jinnie. You’ve barely spoken to me in years.” 

A flash of something Hyojin can’t quite place crosses Seungjoon’s eyes before he settles again, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender and fixing Hyojin with a curious gaze.

“Alright that’s...fair. I know we haven’t exactly been what the textbooks would call ‘friendly’ in a while and I have to admit this isn’t exactly how I imagined we’d reconnect but, for the sake of our tepid history let’s not waste each other’s time. I’m sure you have better things to do then explain to me a bunch of shit I already know. I certainly know I do.”

Hyojin cocks an eyebrow at that. Yes he absolutely would rather be anywhere else than dragging the campus bicycle through modern history, but he fails to see how Seungjoon is going to make it to midterms without him. He voices this exact concern and watches as Seungjoon’s eyes brighten with a particular mischief that sends Hyojin back to his childhood; a vision of two skinny pre-teens stealing candy from a gas station. The one with the boxy wide smile charming his way out of trouble while the timid, quiet boy beside him tries not to collapse with fear.

“This might come as a shock to you but I’m actually smart as fuck.” Seungjoon shrugs. “I’m just easily preoccupied is all.”

“Preoccupied? Is that what you call being found by campus security passed out in the courtyard fountain after a night of binge drinking?” 

Seungjoon nearly barks with laughter, quickly coughing to cover it up and ducking his head at the librarian, who looks ready to send them both out on their asses.

“My reputation precedes me. That was  _ one time _ . It’s college for gods’ sake. We’re supposed to let loose. Grab our youth by the horns or whatever the stupid movies we used to watch would always say. Maybe if you unclenched once in a while you’d understand.” 

Hyojin has a scathing reply on the tip of his tongue when Seungjoon raises a finger and stops him. He looks like the lightbulb just went off in his brain and Hyojin bristles in his chair. He knows that look; he’s seen it frequently since he was ten. The look of a grand scheme bubbling in the head of a madman who thinks he’s more clever than he is.

“Listen…” Seungjoon starts, “I’ll cut you a deal. I’m not actually planning to fail okay. I’ll take the next week and get everything caught up. I’ll even show up to the midterm with bells on and I’ll pass. Then you can take all the credit for being a super tutor without having to do any of the actual heavy lifting. Let me prove it to you. And if I don’t fulfill my end, we’ll just tell Professor Choi I never showed up. You couldn’t be held responsible. Sound good?”

“What’s the catch? You said deal, so what do you want in return?” Hyojin’s not stupid. He knows he’s not getting out of this entirely scot free.

“Nothing crazy, I promise. Getting out of unnecessary tutoring is more than enough. But...Hwitaek _is_ having a party at the house once midterms are done. The post-exam blowouts are always the best. I want you to come.” 

Hyojin gapes at him skeptically but Seungjoon looks sincere. “That’s it? You want me to come to a party?”

“Yeah. For fucks’ sake Hyojin, when's the last time you had any fun? This campus isn’t even that big but I never see you at any of the bars or clubs or the parties we throw. Would it kill you to get out once in a while?”

Hyojin feels the kindling of his short temper spark inside his chest. He wants to tell Seungjoon to go fuck himself. Wants to launch into a tirade about how he doesn’t even know him at all anymore. He has friends, lovers, and secrets of his own ( _ some most definitely bigger than others _ ). Just because he doesn’t make the front page of the college gossip train, how could Seungjoon assume anything about him when he’s the one who slagged off their friendship in the first place??

Instead he bottles his indignity and reaches across the table, taking Seungjoon’s hand in his own and shaking it once. Firm. He’ll just have to prove it instead.

“Deal.”

  
  


\--

  
  


The rest of Hyojin’s week passes by fairly uneventfully. He works a few evenings, studies whenever he can, and in his downtime even obliterates Minkyun in Smash Brothers. All the while his phone continues to ping intermittently. Texts from Seungjoon sprinkled into his routine like a ghost from his past haunting him wherever he goes.

  
  


**Seungjoon (Do Not Answer):**

Surprise! I can’t believe you still have the same number. Typical.

Just letting you know I turned in all of the back logged assignments. 

I even got an A. See? I told you. Smart as fuck.

Hyojin opens the attached photo of Seungjoon’s smug face, tongue out and flipping off the camera. His eyes twitch as he catches the stack of papers that sit on the desk next to him in the photo, a bold “A” etched in red ink clearly visible. Hyojin sighs and tosses his phone on the bed next to him and tries to go back to reading his book. 

Midterms come and go, and Hyojin passes with flying colors as expected. He’s settled into a nice celebratory dinner of Chinese take out listening to Minkyun and Changyoon scream over each other about who’s turn it is to take out the trash when his phone pings again.

  
  


**Seungjoon (Do Not Answer):**

Guess who passed? I’m sure you know

already. Professor Choi had nothing but wonderful

things to say about you once he noticed my turnaround.

You’re welcome.

Answer your phone. I know you can read these.

The party’s on Saturday. 10pm. I’ll text you the address. 

Wear something cute.

Who knows, maybe we’ll even get you laid. :P 

**Hyojin:**

Fuck off.

...

A deal is a deal. I’ll be there.

I’m bringing my roommates.

  
  


**Seungjoon (Do Not Answer):**

Aha! You  _ can _ use modern technology.

I’m proud of you. 

Of course, the more the merrier. See you then. 

  
  
  


“Everything ok over there?” Minkyun asks. He and Changyoon had fallen silent and were looking like a couple of worried parents when they’d noticed Hyojin was trying to murder his phone with his eyes.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine. We’re going to a party.”

\--

  
  
  
  


“THAT’S what you’re wearing? Oh no no no no.” 

Hyojin has just thrown his sweater over his head when Changyoon barges through the door, takes one look at him, and beelines for his closet. He barely has time to formulate an argument before his roommate shoves a bundle of clothes into his arms and sits him down to attack his face with bb cream and a hint of eyeliner because they’re “going to a party not a brunch with their grandmothers, Jin, jesus christ.” 

And he gets it, he really does, but it’s hard to not feel at least a little self conscious when he usually prefers to dress more comfortably outside of the studio. He usually tries to keep his work persona and his day to day life as separate entities but the outfit Changyoon has picked out compliments him nicely. By the time they make their way to the uber, Hyojin thinks he’s got just the right amount of velvet and blush on to make any eboy seethe with jealousy.

By the time they arrive at Seungjoon and Hwitaek’s, the night is already in full swing.  _ He really wasn’t kidding about this dude being able to throw a party,  _ Hyojin muses as he enters, weaving around a crowd of kids from the music production department who are in a marijuana infused debate about the relevance of bands from the 70’s.

They’re making their way to the kitchen for drinks when Minkyun spots a few fellow members of the soccer team. A short and friendly exchange student with a wide smile named Yuto greets them. His lanky, deep voiced boyfriend follows in tow who Hyojin vaguely remembers likes to go by Wyatt. Shots are shoved into their hands and Hyojin downs his in one go, preferring to get his buzz going sooner than later to avoid the general awkwardness of his socially shy personality.

After a few poorly played rounds of beer pong and losing Minkyun in the crowd to some game that involves taping beer cans to your hands, Hyojin decides he needs a breather. He’s nursing his second cup of Wyatt’s aptly named “jungle juice” (in the sense that it tastes like something you pulled out of the river in the amazon) when he finally spots Seungjoon. He’s wandered out to the backyard for some fresh air when an arm slings around his shoulders, startling him and sloshing some of the drink in his cup onto the pavement.

“Hey you made it!” Seungjoon just chuckles obnoxiously as Hyojin shrugs his arm off. “Are you having fun? You look great by the way. I’m honestly surprised you actually wore something that doesn’t make you look like a middle school teacher. It suits you.” 

Seungjoon’s laugh turns into a full cackle as Hyojin bats him over the head as hard as he can muster with his alcohol soft limbs, sending the rest of his red cup concoction splattering to the floor.

“Fucking asshole,” Hyojin grumbles, scooping up the empty cup and tossing it into the nearby trash bin. He was never one to litter no matter how much alcohol he’s consumed. “Get me a new drink and stop grinning at me. You look like a lunatic.”

“I’ve got a better idea.” Hyojin narrows his eyes as he catches the suspicious look that creeps into the other boy’s expression when Seungjoon grabs him lightly by the wrist and leads him inside. They squeeze through the crowd of overheated bodies using the living room as a makeshift dance floor and Hyojin spots Changyoon wrapped around some girl from their literature class as he climbs the stairs to what Hyojin assumes is Seungjoon’s room.

He leans against the doorframe and watches skeptically as Seungjoon rummages around the room. He’s about to ask what the hell this is all about when Seungjoon re-emerges from under his bed, a noise of triumph on his lips as he pulls what looks like a sizeable joint out of the pocket of a discarded jean jacket. He flops down onto the edge of the bed and pats the empty space for Hyojin to join him. For a split second Hyojin considers just turning around and going back downstairs but something akin to familiarity tugs at him from right behind his ribcage. Seungjoon is looking at him expectantly; a little bit drunk and a little bit too much like the boy he knew when he was 16 in a scenario quite like this one. Two teenagers huddled by the window, trying in hushed whispers to stifle coughs from the terrible second hand bowl Seungjoon had stolen from his brother. Hyojin’s mother had been livid when they’d eventually been caught, grounding him for two weeks in the middle of summer vacation.

Hyojin of the present feels his frustration crack a little, a small fissure in the wall he’d built up against his former friend over the past few years. He sighs and takes a seat next to Seungjoon on the bed, watching as the blonde pulls a lighter out of his pocket and lights it. His inhale is soft and Hyojin blames the alcohol staining the edges of his self control as he follows the line of his throat to the curve of lips holding the joint between them. He exhales a stormy cloud of smoke that stings around his eyelids and Hyojin thinks he’s beautiful. He’s always been.

_ That _ , unfortunately, is also not an entirely new scenario. Hyojin shakes his head clear of the memories he much rather forget. Ones of two best friends sharing their first kiss after a petty argument about some video game that lay long forgotten. Of Seungjoon transferring schools not long after. Of Hyojin waiting and waiting for the friend he’d loved his whole life to call or write him back. Showing up at the same college years later and still not getting an explanation.

Hyojin snatches the joint out of Seungjoon’s outstretched hand and inhales harder than he should. Seungjoon pats his back and shushes him like a worried mother as he coughs up a lung, waving off the other boy’s jovial attempts at concern.

“Take it easy there, champ. When’s the last time you even smoked?” 

“I don’t know, a while…” When Hyojin feels like he can breathe again he takes another hit, slower this time, and wills the drugs to numb the hurricane of emotions bubbling up in his throat. He hands off the joint and flops back onto the bed, the mix of smoke and booze humming pleasantly beneath his skin. Minutes pass and the feeling tingles up his spine and into his vocal chords. The words are out of his mouth before he has time to regret it.

“Why did you never call?”

Seungjoon stiffens beside him. Hyojin can see the gears turning in his head even in this state and he watches Seungjoon take a long, contemplative drag. 

“I don’t know Jin.” His voice is barely above a whisper. He takes the rest of the joint down in one more puff of smoke and stamps it out in the ashtray on the bedside table. “I should have. It was fucked up but...we were kids. What was I supposed to do? My mom found out about...well, you know, and she took me out of school. You know what she was like. I guess I just was...scared. I moved in with my dad right before I started college and did everything I could just to spite her. That’s probably why I now have this stunning reputation.”

Seungjoon smiles sadly as he leans back on his hands to look Hyojin in the eyes. He knows he’s telling the truth but it still prods at Hyojin down deep somewhere he’d long since buried. 

“So why now, Joon? We’ve been here for almost two years at this point and you still have barely acknowledged me. Even as a friend I thought you’d say  _ something. _ You can galavant around the entire campus and sleep with anyone who so much as breathes around you but you wouldn’t even look at me?  _ Why…”  _

“I’m trying now, aren’t I?? ...It’s complicated.” Seungjoon finally sounds as frustrated as Hyojin feels and that gives the tiny vindictive part in the back of Hyojin’s brain a sense of satisfaction. He takes a deep breath and when he looks down at Hyojin again he starts slow. 

“It just seemed like, I don’t know, like you’d moved on? Like you had your life together. You’re at the top of our grade, you’re always involved in some sort of club or something...I guess I just didn’t want to interfere and drag you down with all of my bullshit. It’s not like you’ve sought me out either! You’re never at parties and even though we have similar courses we’ve never been in the same class. When was I supposed to have the chance? That time at the library was the first we’ve ever been in the same room alone since high school. I want to make it up to you ok? I know I’ve done nothing but give you shit over the past few weeks but...I want to try. This is the only way I knew how.” 

Hyojin hates that he can feel his resolve start to crumble. He wants to fight it but it cuts like broken glass that digs into his skin, into the part of him he keeps trying to conceal with distraction and rage. The teenage boy that’s never had it completely together and just misses his best friend. There’s parts of him now that Seungjoon may not like, time and circumstance cutting him in half and keeping part of himself hidden from the pristine image he’d so carefully cultivated over the years. But the reckless part of himself brought to the foreground by the smoke in his veins and the beating of his heart ultimately wins out.

“You really want to make it up to me?” Hyojin reaches up from where he’s laying and grabs Seungjoon by the collar of his shirt. He pulls him down so he’s hovering just centimeters from Hyojin’s face, arms bracketing his head. And Seungjoon, always late but never stupid, closes the gap immediately. His lips feel just like Hyojin remembers, warm and familiar like the sun in the middle of July. 

But they’re both more practiced now. The gentle slide of Seungjoon’s tongue as he licks into his mouth makes Hyojin’s breath hitch and his hands curl up around the base of the other boy’s neck. Seungjoon shifts and slots himself between Hyojin’s legs and he practically keens at the weight of him. 

Hyojin wants to see the hilarity in it, he really does. That the boy he’s been chasing after and warring with in his own head for years is at present marking a delicate path down his neck. But then Seungjoon’s hand wanders underneath the hem of his shirt, hips shifting down in time with his teeth against Hyojin’s pulse point and the ability to see at all flies out the window. An airy moan pulls itself from his throat, Hyojin’s body arching involuntarily to the touch. His already booze-addled brain resets and registers nothing but  _ heat _ and  _ friction _ and  _ Seungjoon. _

He can feel the blonde smirk against his neck before he moves up again to catch Hyojin’s lips with his own, swallowing any retort on Hyojin’s tongue before he can even make it. Not that Hyojin is much in the mood for words anymore, not with the way Seungjoon’s grinding circles against his growing erection and kissing him like Hyojin’s mouth is refuge in the middle of a storm. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve thought about this,” Seungjoon pants as he pulls back for air. He breathes the words against Hyojin’s lips, his hand moving down to trace along the exposed skin above the waistband of his jeans. The look in his eyes is dark and dangerous, pupils blown from the drugs and the warmth of Hyojin’s body beneath him. “About you. The only one I've wanted but never had.  _ Fuck _ . Our wound up little class president. I wanna take you apart.”

“You really don’t know sh-  _ ah”  _ Hyojin’s response cuts short into a high whine as Seungjoon pops the button on his pants and slides his hand inside, lithe fingers wrapping around Hyojin’s cock and taking him by surprise. 

And Seungjoon really doesn’t.  _ Know anything, _ that is. About Hyojin’s life outside of this or what he actually gets up to behind closed doors. That all of his preconceived notions about what his former friend has become are all just a facade. And Hyojin isn’t sure if there’s ever going to be a right time to tell him.

But what Seungjoon does know, is how to twist his wrist just so in a motion that has Hyojin biting back a moan, trying to will his hips not to fuck up into the circle of his hand. He’s loath to give Seungjoon the satisfaction that he’s this easy, but it’s been too long since he’s been touched by someone other than himself and Hyojin feels the all the fight he has left leave his body. It’s what _he’s_ good at anyway. Giving people what they want. Falling apart for his own pleasure and the eyes of others. Why should it be any different now just because he’s not being paid. Because it’s Seungjoon _?_ _Maybe_ , Hyojin thinks, but he also feels the steady heat of his own body spreading out like tiny flames licking along his skin and thinks there are plenty of good uses for his old friend’s smart mouth. 

Seungjoon grins deviously when Hyojin tells him as much, shifting without much argument to slide Hyojin’s pants and underwear down his legs before settling in between them. He takes his time, infuriatingly slow as he runs his lips along the sensitive skin of Hyojin’s inner thighs, worrying the skin between his teeth in a way that has Hyojin squirming under him. When Seungjoon finally licks his way up the underside of his cock and takes him into his mouth, Hyojin exhales a beautiful whimpering sound that makes Seungjoon’s own dick pulse where he’s pressed up against the edge of the bed. The weight of him is thick and full on Seungjoon’s tongue and he relishes in the feeling of it like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. 

Hyojin’s fingers wrap themselves in Seungjoon’s hair, gripping the blonde locks tight and making the other boy vibrate with a groan that feels delicious as he bobs around him. The heat of Seungjoon’s mouth is all consuming, making short work of Hyojin’s resolve as his voice rises in pitch, breath panting in shorter bursts, the familiar tugging at the center of his gut pulling tighter and tighter as it threatens to snap. 

“ _Joon_...I’m….f- _ fuck _ -” Hyojin grips the back of his neck in warning as his orgasm teeters closer, the other boy only humming in acknowledgment before he takes Hyojin down as far as he can go. He feels it twist in his spine when the head of his dick hits the back of Seungjoon’s throat and that’s all it takes, a low moan wracking through his body as he finally cums. Seungjoon strokes him through it, swallowing every drop like it’s what he was born to do. He finally pulls back with a smug grin and licks the last of the remnants off his lips. And for the second time in less than an hour Hyojin thinks he’s beautiful.

His limbs now pleasantly loose and his mind clear, Hyojin sighs in contentment. He’s about to offer to return the favor when he hears a thumping sound from the doorway. A sobering realization hits them both like a mack truck when  _ shit. They never did close the door.  _ A loud wolf whistle cuts through the room and Hyojin scrambles. He yanks Seungjoon up on top of him like a blanket to try and maintain some decency. 

“You know they make these things for a reason,” Minkyun tuts at them obnoxiously, swinging the door on it’s hinges to drive home his point. He understands the irony of the situation but Hyojin feels his face heat up anyway and thinks that if the ground were to just open up and swallow him whole that would definitely be better than this. “If you two exhibitionists are done sinning up here I need your help, Jin. Changyoon’s had a few too many choice keg stands and now he’s spinning circles in the front yard yelling about Area 51 and you know what that means. I think it’s time we get the little guy home.” 

“Yeah yeah just uh, give me a second. I’ll be right down. Don’t let him puke on any freshmen again.” Minkyun nods and disappears down the hall. Hyojin can feel Seungjoon’s laughter rumble against his chest as he lets out an exasperated noise. He shoves him to the side and sits up to grapple with his pants. Once he’s deemed himself decent he turns back to Seungjoon who’s stretched across his bed like a lazy cat, looking at Hyojin somewhat wistfully.

“I can’t believe you’re just gonna leave me here to jerk off alone,” He quips, a faux pout on his face that Hyojin just smiles at and leans down to kiss. He tastes himself on Seungjoon’s lips and can feel his gut stir at the possibilities. He thinks that this whole thing is far from over.

“Next time. I promise. I owe you one.” 

“Yeah you fuckin’ do. Now go and get your drunk roommate off my lawn before the aliens get him.” 

Hyojin laughs out loud at the image and heads down the stairs, feeling lighter than he has in weeks and yet he still feels like there’s some unpacking left to be done. All in due time, he supposes.

  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


A few nights after the party on a balmy, clear evening, Hyojin finds himself back at the studio for work. It’s been nearly 2 weeks since he’s logged on for a shift, busy with midterms and tutoring sessions and parties that made him feel fond and he’s more than ready to get back. 

Tonight he’s dressed in an oversized red sweater (to match his hair) that hangs low against his collarbones and just above the tiny shorts that hug his thighs. It makes him look adorably small and he knows that’s what they love. 

It’s a sweater that used to be Seungjoon’s. Something he’d had lying in the back of his closet since high school and just never had the heart to throw out. Nostalgia was the worst kind of drug. He’d snapped an innocent enough selfie and sent it through text, receiving a barrage of quips of  _ that’s where it went  _ and  _ you know stealing is a crime, Mr. President  _ to which he just promised to return it when next they had the time to continue working on their budding new friendship revival. 

But for now he's tossed his phone aside and settled on the bed, adjusting the camera for final angles and flipping the switch to go live. He plays with the hem of his collar as the chat started to fill, comments rolling in from the usual romantic proposals to the general filth he’d become accustomed to from his audience. 

“Aww, did you miss me? I haven't been gone long.” He cooed, the winning smile he puts on for the camera slipping easily into frame. The donation bells already clinking were music to his ears. He runs his hands along the array of toys he’d picked out for the evening, his mind drifting to the feeling of Seungjoon’s mouth on his body and he knew it was going to be a fun session. He pulls a pretty pink pastel vibrator out of the pile and runs it along the seam of his glossed lips, winking directly into the lens. 

“I’m feeling particularly playful tonight. It’s been a good week. Let’s try something new, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> ooohhh is this all just one giant ruse so i can finally set up camp in the Camboy!Hyojin agenda? probably. there's most likely going to be a part 2 but my track record with finishing chaptered fics is real bad so i wanted to to make this can stand on it's own just in case. any feedback is loved and appreciated please tell me what you think.
> 
> also feel free to come bother me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/asaphyunjin) i would love to make new friends <3


End file.
